1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flushing device for disposing of human waste. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flushing device for disposing of human waste that is easy to assemble and reduces possible clogs.
2. Background and Material Information
Prior art flushing devices for disposing of human waste include a trap section in a drain path extending from a bowl in a case main body that communicates with an external drain pipe. A trap driving mechanism pivots the rear (free) end of the trap section between upper and lower positions. In the upper position, fluid is retained in the bowl. In the lower position, fluid discharges from the bowl along the drain path. A water-supply mechanism supplies water to the bowl. When a flushing switch is activated (i.e., when a user flushes the device), the water-supply mechanism supplies water to the bowl, while the trap driving mechanism moves the rear end of the trap section to the lower position to drain the bowl. The trap driving mechanism then moves the rear end of the trap section to the upper position. The water-supply mechanism turns off after filling the bowl with fresh water.
A drawback of the above prior art device is that the trap section is formed of a soft material, such as rubber. An end of an arm of a pivotal member secured to the rear end of the trap section is made of a hard material that tends to deform the trap section during use. This can block the drainage path and cause waste buildup.
Another drawback of the prior art flushing device is that the opening of the rear end of the trap section has the shape of standard end of a tube. When the trap section opening moves between the upper and lower positions, a gap between the sides of the opening of the rear end of the trap section and the rear face of the inside of the case main becomes larger than the gap between the lowest portion of the opening of the rear end of the trap section and the rear face of the inside of the case. Consequently, waste may flow over the side portions of the rear end of the trap section through this widened gap. That is, before the rear end of the trap section reaches its lower position, waste may flow over the side portions of the rear end of the trap section, staining the sides of the inner face of the case main body. Waste may also cling to the inner face of the case main body, interfering with further discharge of the trap section to the external drain pipe.
Yet another drawback of the prior art is that an arm of the pivotal member must be attached to the case main body so as to freely pivot thereon. A pivot shaft is inserted through a hole formed in the side faces of the case main body. The arm is properly positioned inside the case main body such that the end of the arm is secured to the pivot shaft. This requires a complex structure to install the arm inside the case main body, which increases manufacturing time and costs.
Still another drawback of the above prior art flushing device is that the trap section, which has the shape of a bellow, is fitted and connected to a cylindrical bowl drain outlet formed at the rear end of the bowl. There is a step difference between the tip of the cylindrical drain outlet and the recessed portion of the connecting section that can block the drainage path.